


Sail Away

by wishingwell44



Series: Playlist [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Cute, Fluff, HEA, Light Angst, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Slice of Life, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, happy ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishingwell44/pseuds/wishingwell44
Summary: “Did you purchase a boat?”The seagulls squawked as it perched on top of some other boat’s sail and the wind that blew from the ocean shook the boat's tarp slightly. “I purchased a boat.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Playlist [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1389316
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Sail Away

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my "Playlist" Series where I write fics based off of songs. This time? The masterpiece that is Orinoco Flow by Enya. 
> 
> Not beta'd, all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Enjoy!

The conversation started as “ _So I’m thinking of purchasing a boat.”_ Bucky put a forkful of his dinner into his mouth, as Steve knitted his eyebrows together from across the table. 

“Are you thinking about it or did you already purchase one?” Steve asked tentatively. 

Bucky kept chewing his food. 

“Bucky…” 

“Hm?” he responded with food still in his mouth. 

“Did you purchase a boat?”

* * *

The seagulls squawked as it perched on top of some other boat’s sail and the wind that blew from the ocean shook the boat's tarp slightly. “I purchased a boat,” Bucky said as he pointed to the massive fiberglass structure in front of them. 

“I can see that…” Steve sighed. “ _Why_ did you purchase a boat? Wait, how much was this thing?”

Bucky shrugged. “The guy who was selling it just said a number and I took it. The cabin is big enough for the two of us to walk..semi-comfortably.” 

“The hull of the boat is completely torn.” 

“I can fix it,” Bucky smiled, that smile that Steve just couldn't say no to.

“Well,” Steve’s shoulder dropped. “We own a boat?”

“Yep,” Bucky smiled back at Steve. “Yes we do.”

* * *

In the Fall, four months after the boat was just purchased, Bucky and Steve lay in bed, tangled together. It wasn’t a good night. Both their memories caught up to them, just leaving them with the grounding touch of their skin. Steve ghosted his lips over Bucky’s neck. 

“Think about it Buck,” Steve ran his hand up Bucky’s torso. “We could go to Puerto Rico, Rio de Janeiro, Cancun.” 

Bucky stayed quiet. 

“Maybe go snorkeling and see some of the fish. Maybe some of the giant snapping turtles.”

Bucky just pulled Steve’s arm in tighter.

* * *

Bucky spent the midst of Fall working daily on the hull, using as much of the sunlight to fix more issues that kept popping up. The people who worked at the marine store knew him by his footsteps as soon as he walked in. 

He opened a can of soda on the deck, and looked out at the glistening ocean.

* * *

“Can you sail to the moon?” Steve laughed as he put a sailor’s cap on Bucky’s head, completing his costume. 

“No, dumbass,” Bucky laughed with a fake pipe in his mouth, and fixed Steve’s fisherman wader straps. 

“How much do you have more to do?” 

“Well,” Bucky took the fake pipe out of this mouth. “Not much. Just have to get my license to navigate and operate the thing, and then I have to work on the interior. Then it should be done.” 

Steve gave a quick kiss on Bucky’s lips. “You’re almost there. Just have to get through a shitty winter, and then all sun from here on out. You can carry me on the soft waves to all the places we said we would visit.”

Bucky placed the pipe back in his mouth. “Let’s get to Sam's place, I don’t want to miss first grab for snacks.”

* * *

November moved into December, which moved into the second half of Winter, and eventually the first warm days of Spring. Bucky got the boat out of storage, and into the water, with some help, and waved to the neighboring boaters as they had their sandwiches while getting a few rays of sun. He placed a foot onto the boat, and another.

This was his little paradise. 

He unlatched the gate and walked down the small set of stairs and found himself into the small living area with square foam pads and scooted by to lay down on the bed big enough for the two of them. 

Bucky put a hand underneath his head. Just thinking about him and Steve could leave. Just dock the boat in places until they reached a destination. 

Any one place. Some place warm, not bitter, not reminding him of the cold he always faced. 

* * *

As the end of summer ended, water splashed up against the boat. The sun dipped under the horizon and seagulls circled the boat, squawking as they pleased. Bucky sat on the bow, letting the silence wash over him. Letting peace settle in. 

He sipped his coffee in his favorite ceramic mug that he swiped from the apartment. It was now a staple in the boat's small cupboard.

“Hey,” Steve said from the side, slowly inching his way over to the area where he was able to sit. 

“Hey, yourself,” Bucky smiled. 

“Can I join?” 

“Of course,” Bucky shifted his body to give more room, and Steve joined. They kept watching the sun get lower and lower, letting the light reflect off the sky. A beautiful shade of red. Rich in color, it looked soft in texture. Almost as if you could eat it. Steve relaxed in his seat, and placed a hand behind Bucky. 

Bucky noticed, and snuggled into the crook of Steve’s arm. “Y’know what they say about red skies at night?

“Hm?”

“‘Red skies at night, sailor’s delight.” 

Steve smiled. “Is it?”

“It’s pretty delightful, if you ask me,” Bucky looked over at Steve and leaned in for a kiss. Steve smiled as their lips touched. Moments like these, being out on a boat for the past few months, reminded of the moments they stole in their spare time with no one watching in the city. 

They parted, and turned their attention back to the sky, as the sun kept setting, until night took over and let the moon illuminate the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism always welcome.


End file.
